


John Entwistle is a dirty fucker(but also p sweet!)

by Maowzers



Category: Bandom, The Who (Band)
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Light Bondage, Other, Short & Sweet, Slightly rough, rock music RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maowzers/pseuds/Maowzers
Summary: will I EVER be over mid-70s slightly chubby, slightly ugly, bearded John Entwistle?? no, probably not...





	John Entwistle is a dirty fucker(but also p sweet!)

**Author's Note:**

> um ok so this happened.  
> honestly this has been in my saved folders for DECADES (really just a year or so) and I decided to touch it up ever so slightly and now it's here on ao3 for everyone to read <3  
> keep in mind, John is a bit rough but at the same time he's really sappy...idk this is real self-indulgent and it showsss  
> i think this is pronoun/gender-neutral?? u'll need to read to find out ;)  
> i had like '73 John in mind for this but u can let ur own imagination run wild !

“You look so sexy all tied up, Y/N.” John leered, admiring his work.

  
You let out a soft sigh. You had to admit, being in such a vulnerable position under someone like John....it was a giant turn-on. Just the thought sent a shiver down your spine, so naturally when John proposed the idea you simply couldn't resist.

  
You couldn't help but whine softly as he tightened your hands to the bed post and tightened the blindfold around your head.

  
You took a shaky breath, “W-what’re you gonna do to me, mister?”

  
John took a pause, “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Despite your being blindfolded, you could practically see the toothy grin accompanying his sly face.

  
It didn't take long before his rough lips collided with yours in heated aggression. You panted into his open mouth. Being tied down and blinded caused for your other senses to heighten, most notably your touch and smell. John’s hot breath kissed your neck. His facial hair tickled you, adding even more to the sensation. God, it felt so good. You never wanted it to be over, even though you were growing more touch-hungry by the minute.

  
You wanted to touch him so bad. All you wished to do at that very moment was wrap your legs around his torso and rub his broad shoulders.

  
John's actions started getting rougher and rougher, as per usual. His once sweet pecks soon turned into rough sucking and eventually, biting. You didn’t mind this one bit.

  
He bit and sucked at your lower lip roughly, enough to draw blood and elicit another low moan from you.

  
He left numerous hickeys from your neck to your torso, he wanted to let you know one thing and one thing only: you belonged to him.

  
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard.” He grinded his still-clothed lower half against yours. It didn’t leave much to the imagination considering how hard he was and how thin the denim of his bell-bottoms were.

  
“Ah! Please Mister, not so rough...” You pleaded.

  
With a low growl, John grabbed you by your chin ,‘forcing’ you into another rough kiss, “I’m anything but soft, baby.” Reverse psychology; works like a charm on him. Whenever you wanted it rougher, just whine.

  
“Now, let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to good use...” With the sound of a zipper and the squeak of the bed, John’s cock was freed. John guided your face towards his already dripping member. You obliged, licking the tip teasingly as he let out a disgruntled huff.

  
“You’re such a fuckin' tease you know that.” Muttered John, taking you by your head and ‘forcing’ you harder and deeper on his hard cock.

  
“That’s the stuff...” John groaned, weaving his strong bassist hand through your messy hair. You choked and gagged slightly, but that only turned the both of you on even more. “Fuck yeah. You love choking on my cock huh, whore?”

  
You could only gargle in response as John began face-fucking you into oblivion. How you even managed to breathe while he did so was beyond you, maybe you didn't at times...

  
You didn’t care though, all that mattered at this moment was John’s pleasure. You loved serving him and being his little play toy wherever and whenever he asked.

  
Suddenly, John withdrew from your mouth, “You’re a good cocksucker, but I have something else in store for you...”

  
John's lips met yours once more, swapping his and your saliva between heated moans. Eventually, his mouth began traveling elsewhere, not before leaving you with bruised lips however. You suddenly felt his crooked teeth bite against your erect nipples, you moaned like a slut as his expert-like mouth worked wonders.

  
“Mmh...you’re so fucking perfect-” Muffled John, still hooked to your sensitive nipple. “I need to be inside you, right now...”

  
John was now positioning himself near your entrance (not before leaving several hickeys along your stomach to your thighs, though.)

  
“You know how much you turn me on, Y/N?” John purred, “I’ll show you,” In one swift yet gentle motion, John was inside of you, “Oh fuck...You feel amazing...”

  
That was the thing with John, he usually made foreplay more rough and degrading, then he would always turn into a giant, loving teddy bear whenever the actual sex commenced. Again, you weren't complaining, this was one of the many reasons you loved him.

  
“Oh, John...” You bucked your hips against his, craving more friction.

  
“Shit, you’re gonna make me cum, sweetie,” John held your hips still, rather roughly.

  
He slowly withdrew from you and gently pushed back in. His right calloused hand began stimulating you as you both moaned in pleasure. Let's just say his 'thunderfingers' can do a lot more than play a mean bass...

  
You felt John’s cock twitch inside you, “I’m gonna cum soon, baby, where do you want it?” He grunted.

  
Without a single moment of thought, you blurted, “Cum inside me.”

  
He whispered, “You sure, Y/N?” You could only nod in response as you felt your face heat up in slight embarrassment. John pecked your forehead and rubbed his thumb along your lip and chin tenderly.

  
John soon resumed his thrusts and quickened his caressing you. You wanted to hug and kiss him so bad, but the fact that you couldn't only made you hotter and more sensitive.

  
With a few more good thrusts, he came. His warm cum filled you up, just as you requested.

 

The only sounds leaving his mouth was your named slurred over and over again. That, coupled with the fact that he continued to fondle you was pushing you over the edge.

 

Eventually you felt your own muscles tighten and the buildup until...

  
“Ahh fuck, John..!”

 

"Yeah, scream my name. Cum for John, Y/N..." He muttered, focused on giving you one of the most intense orgasms you've had in a long time (perhaps ever).

 

"I'm cumming, John!"

 

You heaved and trembled as you finally came into his hand. John chuckled darkly, bringing said hand up to his lips and licking your cum off.

 

"You taste so good, Y/N. C'mere..."

  
John pushed his lips into yours passionately (making sure you could taste yourself) and slowly began freeing you from your bounds...

 

Bass players definitely have their perks when it comes to sex, John was probably better at masturbating you than yourself. You never went orgasm-free.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“I love you too much, Y/N...” John’s deep, raspy voice broke the sweet silence between the two of you, (well, aside from your heaving breaths).

 

You could only hum in response as he chuckled and caressed your hair softly.

  
It didn't take long for you both to pass out on the giant bed. John’s strong arms cradled you (still blindfolded, which made for a great sleep mask) as you were pressed atop his broad chest.

 

Everything felt so right at that very moment...

**Author's Note:**

> bleas leave a kudos or comment if u enjoyed this whatsoever so i can make more!


End file.
